Demonic Angel
by Angel in Exile
Summary: After stealing a mysterious painting, things start to get out of hand for Dark and Diasuke. Nothing is as it seems, and everything is a part of one person's unexpected plot. Things couldnt get more complicated... could they?


**_IMPORTANT!:_** Sessho is the main character in one of the books that I am writing, and she _does_ belong to me. This is just sort of something I though up at literally 1:30 in the morning, and a crossover between my story, and DNAngel.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, or anything from it; I only own this storyline.

---------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

On this particular night, the legendary Phantom Thief Dark had stolen a peculiar, yet beautiful painting. In the midst of a snowy-crimson battlefield, there was a beautiful silver-haired woman. There were gashes and blood streaks down her sheer black kimono, revealing a bikini-like outfit underneath, and another sheer black skirt and top. She had her eyes closed, and she was hunched over the body of a handsome elf with grey skin, that seemed to be dead.

"_I bet your mom will love this painting Daisuke."_ He mumbled sarcastically. 'Something about this painting feels weird, Dark.' Daisuke warned. "_You're just paranoid from being stuck in one of your own paintings, kid."_ He teased, smirking, as it succeeded in irking the younger one. Suddenly, a picture whacked Dark in the face from the wind, and he reverted to Daisuke.

The boy stuck his tongue out at the other as they entered the kitchen. "Thanks, mom." He muttered, handing Emiko the painting. "Its gorgeous!" She breathed, holding it away from her to look at it. "Hey," she began, "Doesn't it sort of look like she has wings here?" She observed, pointing to the woman, the focus of the painting. "And, hey! It looks like she's crying too! Poor girl!" she cooed.

Looking closer, Daisuke found the same details. She looked so sad it made him want to go into the painting, with only the goal of consoling her and easing her pain. '_You're too soft.'_ Dark remarked, but Daisuke only shrugged him off, "I'm gonna go to bed, now." He informed casually over his shoulder.

But sleep didn't come so easily, and he was haunted by the image of the woman every time he closed his eyes. When sleep finally came, he dreamt of a winter wonder land.

_"Wow," He breathed as he walked through the surrounding forest to where he thought he heard screaming. _

_Upon leaving the cover of the trees, he was greeted with a battle field. There seemed to be two sides, winged men and women, versus many races he couldn't even begin to identify. But no one seemed to see him as he walked through it to the center. "NO!" A pain-filled scream filled his ears as a handsome grey skinned elf fell to the ground, obviously on the brink of death._

_A silver-haired woman fell to her knees next to him, and cradled him in her arms, sobbing into his chest. Then something clicked in Daisuke's mind- it was the woman in the painting! He rushed to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, flinching away when her head shot up to meet his._

_"Please," she begged, choking back sobs. "Don't let him die! Take me instead! I beg of you! Please, Death!" It was then he realized that she was looking through him, at something only she could see._

_The man's hand shakily reached up to caress her face, "Put me to sleep... evil angel. Open your wings so I can leave..." His voice was no more than a whisper, but the woman seemed to have felt pain at the words, but even so, she nodded, choking back sobs, "Okay... go to sleep. I'll see you on the other side." she began to sob uncontrollably as he fell from her arms onto the ground, and her hunched over him. _

It was then that his body chose to awaken, and he found himself to be sweating profusely. Groggily, he dressed himself for the day, and went down to breakfast.

Upon seeing the painting hung over the kitchen table, he jumped, and then calmed down. "I feel bad for her..." he muttered incoherantly as he ate his pancakes. _'Yeah, and after that dream, you've even got me feeling sorry for her!_' Dark complained.

_'Daisuke..._' A whisper fo a voice that reminded him of a pure bell made his head jolt up to look at the painting. "Di- did you hear anything, mom?" He stuttered. "No, dear, it must have been your imagination." Emiko called from the stove. "Oh, okay." Man, he really was getting to be paranoid!

'_Dark...' _The voice filled his ears once again, sending a shiver down his spine. '_Free... me...' _it whispered.

'_Now **I'm** hearing things! Thanks alot, Daisuke!'_ Dark growled. "Its not my fault! I heard it too! I wonder what it was...?" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, making Daisuke jump out of his seat, and sprawl out over the floor. You can bet that sent Dark into hysterics.

But when Emiko answered the door, there was only a note attatched. She pulled it off, "Hm... It says, "_Destroy the painting, and your lives will be spared." _But its anonymous, and it has a wing engraved instead of a signature."

"Krad probably sent it." Daisuke concluded. "But why...?"


End file.
